Unprepared Romance
by AutumnCadenza
Summary: A hardworking class president and a notorious playboy. Rin and Len were complete opposites who never interacted, and she was completely fine with that. But things change, especially when Len is forced to help Rin with the school play, what happens next is completely out of their control.
1. Chapter 1: You Did What?

**Hello guys! This is my first Vocaloid fanfic, so I'm really excited to start writing this! Thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

"Are you sure, it's okay to be here?" she whispered.

"Relax, no one ever comes here, and our homeroom teacher comes to class even later than I do," the boy holding her replied confidently. He gently leaned forward, pushing her against a wall on the stage set and earning a squeak from the underclassman girl. "Besides, you like the thought of possibly getting caught, don't you?"

She searched for a possible response, but all thought in her mind scattered when he flirtatiously ran a hand through her short hair. She relaxed her shoulders a bit. There were still a few minutes left before class started anyway.

The young girl gave another squeal of surprise when she felt a pair of lips graze her ear.

"Didn't know you want to get caught _that _badly," he teased. His eyes stared into the girl's blue ones, not much of a different color than his own. He wrapped a hand around her waist, the other continuing to go through her hair, playing with her headband.

_Far too easy_, Len thought. _I've only met her this morning, and s__he isn't even giving a fight._ He originally intended to make a move on her much older sister (who also happened to be _much_ more well endowed as well). But one move after another, he somehow lost the high school senior and instead ended up with her much younger freshman sister instead. _It would be nice if she didn't speak in squeaks and yelps. _He internally sighed. _Well since we're here, we might as well._

Noticing his catch of the day's growing discomfort, he gave a reassuring smile that had been melting girls' hearts since the beginning of high school. However, he did not notice the messy bundle of cords laying in front of him until one of them caught his foot, making both him and the underclassmen lose their balance, tipping the wall ever so slightly. Len did his best to prevent himself from forcing his entire weight on the girl, placing one hand on the wall to the left of her and another on her mouth to silence her. Unfortunately, he did not take into account the booming sound of the wall crashing down, as well as another loud noise that sounded like pots and pans falling on the ground. _Stay calm_, he told himself. _No one goes near the theater at morning anyway._

"Who's there?" a masculine voice shouted from the front entrance. _Said too soon,_ he bitterly thought. Instinctively, he got on his feet, grabbing the hand of the underclassman girl, and ran through the back door.

"Hey, come back!" the voice yelled, the sound sounding much louder and closer.

The young man ran up to the stage in hopes of catching the culprit, but all he could see was the silhouettes of two figures- appearing to be one male and one female. He could only catch of glimpse of the boy's blond hair, but he could already tell who it was.

Gakupo examined the damage to the stage inflicted by the pair. Wires and sound boxes were moved around, which would be tedious to fix, but albeit repairable. The damage to the backdrop, however, was a completely different story. Dents of various sizes colored the set, along with streaks of white canvas that clearly used to be covered with paint. In the center of the masterpiece was a large gaping hole that was far too big to be covered by background props. He sighed as he walked to the principal's office. _The president's going to blow off her head just hearing about this. _

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Everyone please take their seats," Rin announced as she stood in front of the class. "Since Miss Yowane is not here yet, I will take attendance."

Rin Kagamine gave a concerned glance at her homeroom teacher's once again empty desk. It was the norm for Haku to usually be late, but she couldn't help but worry for her beloved teacher, who despite her kind demeanor had a huge drinking problem that was too major to ignore. She hoped that her teacher would be able to subdue her love for sake enough to continue teaching.

As class representative of Haku's class, she had the task of carrying most of the teacher's responsibilities. Originally she resented Haku for failing to take on her responsibilities as a teacher, but since she started talking to Haku more, she had taken a soft spot for her homeroom teacher, especially when learning upon Haku's parental issues that reminded Rin of her former issues with her own father. Over time, the teacher and student had bonded closely enough to both be on a first name basis (she still referred to her as Miss Yowane in the class nonetheless).

Putting those thoughts aside, she scanned the room for any absent students. As she surveyed the classroom, she held a rather murderous gaze towards a certain empty desk in the back, only to find the owner of said desk enter the classroom. Rin didn't even have to look at the door to know. He was the only student who didn't show up on time after all. She could also tell who it was just by the lovestruck reactions of the girls sitting in front of her.

"Kagamine, you're late," Rin flatly said. "Please take your seat."

She lamented the fact that being class representative also meant having to deal with the headache inducing menace known as Len Kagamine. To give him credit, he came somewhat earlier than he usually did. His appearance was rather messier than usual (not that she noticed), his clothes in a disarray and his hair disheveled. He also seemed rather short of breath, as if he ran all to way to class.

She wondered if some miracle caused Len Kagamine to actually care about school and try to be there on time, but quickly dismissed the notion. _Probably making out with some girl again_, she thought. A more reasonable explanation anyway.

Rin considered telling him to stop arriving late, but she was fairly certain that talking to him killed brain cells by the second. Besides, the swarm of girls that surrounded him all of class scared the living hell out of her. True, class representative was supposed to make sure the class was disciplined, but she found the idea of forcing slackers to arrive on time quite useless. Besides, it wasn't her position to do that more so than Principal Hiyama.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening once more to reveal the class's first period English teacher, Mr. Yuma. _So Haku isn't coming today..._

Class went on its monotonous pace like it usually did for Rin Kagamine. English and chemistry, followed by break (which was not actually a break considering the fact Rin spent all break in the student council room giving her class report). Then art, PE, and lunch. And then to top it off, they ended the day with two fun filled hours of mathematics and history.

It wasn't until ten minutes before school ended when the metallic buzz that only the school PA was capable of making sounded, accompanied by the familiar voice of Principal Hiyama.

_"Len Kagamine, please report to the school office. I repeat, Len Kagamine, please report to the school office."_

Once the PA turned off with its usual dull thud, whispers ran across the classroom.

"Did Len get someone pregnant?" whispered Ring.

_Big surprise there,_ Rin snidely thought.

"No, he's not _that_ much of a playboy, right?" said Hibiki, though his voice wasn't so certain.

"Oh, does Len have a new girl already?" piped up Neru, the topic of Len piquing her interest.

"That's weird, I saw her following two girls this morning though," someone said. "The Eguchi sisters."

_They say it as if it's a normal thing. How is it that girls still throw themselves at this guy?_

"You mean Aoki and Merli?" Ring asked.

_Pity to the poor girls. _

"Yeah, them."

"Everyone please be silent," Rin ordered, standing up from her seat in the front of the classroom. "Class is still in session." At this, the whispering faded, all attention of the class representative.

Rin faced Len, who did not seem to look the least bit worried, a cocky smirk on his face. "I believe you were summoned to the office," Rin said, desperately trying to sound as professional as she could. "You don't want to keep Principal Hiyama waiting." She felt the urge to slap his face just to see if she could wipe that grin off his face.

Instead, her words made his smirk even wider. "Whatever you say, pres," he said, as he got out of his seat and walked out of the classroom without another word.

After the class had calmed down (with the exception of some notes being passed around among friends, but even Rin had to admit that was an inevitable part of classroom life), Mr. Tonio continued his lecture, something about World War I's effect on the economy, but Rin couldn't help but stay annoyed at Len's rude manner of leaving the classroom. She even tried to be nice and resist the urge to punch him in the gut.

_Who does that jerk think he is? _she thought to herself. But she was curious herself what Len could have possibly done to get called to the principal's office. She didn't really know him that well. Heck, she never even talked to him before until today, and that didn't even count as an actual conversation.

_The school really tries not to involve itself with romantic relationships_, she mused. _Unless he actually _did_ get a girl pregnant._

_Or maybe he's getting in trouble for his absences?_

As if fate somehow heard her question, the PA blared once more,

_"Rin Kagamine, please report to the school office."_

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Len, do you know why you have been called here?" Principal Hiyama asked, adjusting his glasses. His usual laid back demeanor was replaced by a serious expression.

"No, I do not Mr. Hiyama," he replied, fidgeting around with his collar. He sat in apprehension, wondering what he got in trouble for. Did someone see him at the theater this morning with Aoki?

Principal Hiyama gave a wary look, as if examining if Len was telling the truth. "Mr. Kagamine," he asked. "May I ask where you were this morning?"

_Crap, so someone saw me._ "I was going to class, Mr. Hiyama___—_"

"Please spare me the lies, Len," the principal cut him off. "I'm twenty-eight. I've remember my school years well enough to know all the common excuses."

Len bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"So, the theater," Principal Hiyama continued. "A student reported having heard a loud noise from the theater and seeing you running away through the theater back door, and shortly after finding severe damage to the drama club set.

So he didn't just crash into a wall. He crashed into an entire backdrop.

"The class attendance reports also show that you repeatedly show up late to class, and that doesn't exactly help your case. And the class attendance report your representative submitted this break says that you arrived late to class today as well."

_Damn,_ s_o the class rep actually keeps record of that stuff..._

"But I would like to hear your side of the story," Hiyama requested.

He decided to take the honest mistake approach. Besides, it seemed that Hiyama was too aware of people his age to be fooled anyway. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hiyama," he said. "Yes, I did fall into the theater backdrop. I completely regret my actions. It was done on accident, and I will suffer the consequences." That sounded fancy enough.

"I am certain that this was all an accident," the older man assured. "However, I believe the one you should be apologizing to is the president of the drama club."

An apology to the president. That wasn't even that bad. Probably either some wimpy kid who can't interact with people or a geeky girl whom he could easily charm into forgiving him.

He heard a firm knock on the door to Hiyama's office, perhaps a bit too confident to be coming from a wimpy theater nerd. He heard Hiyama call someone into the office through the PA, but he didn't exactly catch the victim's name.

"That must be her," Hiyama confirmed. The door opened, revealing a familiar childish face.

"Hi, Mr. Hiyama. Did you call for me?" his class representative asked, smiling politely.

_No way,_ Len thought. Of all people, Rin Kagamine had to be the one he had to apologize to. He never really knew her other than the girl who took care of the class when Yowane went on her frequent days off from family stress (aka hangover comas). But rumors say that behind that goody-goody image she had a huge temper that could easily send even the most disobedient delinquent crying to his mother.

He considered trying to make a move on her, but he quickly decided against it when he realized her lack of curves. _Her face isn't that bad, though_, he mused. But she wasn't really his type anyway. Too straight-laced. Too dull._  
_

Hiyama cleared his throat and got up from his desk. "Erm, Rin," he began, looking a little uncomfortable himself. "You're the president of the drama club, correct?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Well, there's been a ...situation. Please, you two, follow me."

* * *

**Rin's POV**

She texted Kaito to cancel today's club meeting.

Every step Rin took, she felt her heart beating faster, especially since Hiyama mentioned the drama club. She wondered what possibly could have happened. And what did Len have to do with all of this?

Rin frowned. They've been working so hard to create this club since freshman year. It took her weeks to recruit members and to convince student council to give drama club ownership of the theater (after a very heated scuffle with the Quidditch Club). But she and Kaito managed to do it.

They got the required five members (most of them on Kaito's behalf, but still), Rin became president, and they decided on a play to perform this year. She even managed to paint a backdrop with the help of Teto and Gumi, and Luka was able to organize the lighting and sound systems. _No_, she vehemently thought. _We worked for so long. I can't let it all go to waste_.

"Rin, are you fine?" the principal asked, his dark eyes filled with concern and something else. Pity?

"Y-yes!" she quickly replied. "So, what is it that you want to say about the drama club?"

Hiyama only shook his head, which did not comfort Rin in any matter. "I believe you have to see for yourself." Did the Quidditch Club retake control of the theater?

"Mr. Hiyama, may I inform you that we negotiated with the Quidditch Club and agreed that Quidditch is just as playable outside as it is in a theater_—_"

She stopped talking at the sight of a very confused Hiyama. "I do not know what you are talking of, Rin. Just... look in front of you."

And before her eyes was the very hard work and sweat Rin had put into the drama club. Crushed and destroyed.

Everything was completely damaged. The backdrop that she and Gumi worked on had been torn, a large hole in its place. The wires for the light system were splayed everywhere on the stage, tangled together in a giant knot. A box of props had fallen over, leaving an assortment of random objects from strings of beads to fake swords scattered on the floor. The stage looked worse than when they first started the club.

"W-what..." Rin stuttered, unable to accept this... this nightmare. She pinched the spot between her thumb and index finger. This had to be a dream.

"Oh, I guess I did a lot more than expected," mumbled a voice behind her. Len Kagamine.

She turned around, her mouth unable to form any words. Only four words ran through her mind. Len Kagamine is _dead_.

"Len accidentally damaged the set," Principal Hiyama said. "He admitted to doing so, and as a result will go under necessary consequences."

_Suspension. Suspension. Please suspension. Who knows what he'll do if he doesn't stay out of this school._

"Len will be repairing the damage he did to the set, as well as help the drama club with their production this year."

_What._

"But he's_—_" She saw Principal Hiyama's disapproving look, and immediately shut up. "Yes, Mr. Hiyama. I understand. Thank you."

Hiyama nodded. "Good, I'm glad we've settled upon agreement. I'll leave details to you, Rin." The older man went through the front door, leaving the two students in the theater.

As soon as Rin heard the front door click, she took it upon herself to run to Len Kagamine and put him in a headlock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU SELFISH JERK!"

**Aw... they look so happy together =3=. No but there will be character development soon, I assure you. **

**So reader input time! **

**1. I am currently looking for ideas on what the following characters should be (their significance to the story and characteristics):  
**

**Miku  
Luka  
Neru  
Miki  
Gumi  
Meiko**

**and I also need ideas on who they should be paired with, ****so if you want to see your favorite ship in this fic, say so it the reviews! If your favorite character isn't listed, say so in the reviews!  
**

**2. I need cute romantic bonding moment ideas for Rin and Len. Any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you like this chapter!**

**~Autumn**


	2. Chapter 2: What is Love?

**Hai guys! If you're reading this, I'm surprised that you still remember this fic. Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of Unprepared Romance, starring our two favorite bickering blondes!**

**Rin's POV**

"So, how long am I supposed to help you guys anyway?" Len asked filppantly. The sound of his voice gave her the urge to punch someone in the face, specifically Len's face. _Keep walking, we're almost at the theater anyway._

"Mr. Hiyama said that you're supposed to help us till our production in spring," Rin answered. "_Unfortunately_," she added to herself.

"Come on, that's the whole year," he whined. "I actually have things to do."

_More like he has someone to do._

"I heard that."

_Crap, did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did," Len replied. "And that hurt, Kagamine." He put a hand over his chest to feign offense.

"Can't say you were wrong, though," Len added suggestively.

Rin sighed. "People like you are the reason why our school has so many abstinence lectures," she muttered under her breath.

"And people like you are the reason why we have the term 'forever alone'," he shot back.

"Screw you."

"I would if I could," he admitted. "I mean, who wouldn't want to screw this?" He waved a hand over his body.

"Someone with a minimum of ten brain cells." Rin's pace began to quicken, resisting the urge to drop kick this miserable excuse of a boy.

"I see that you're a few brain cells short then," Len replied.

"I hope you aren't implying that I want to hook up with you," Rin said incredulously.

"Can't blame you for wanting to." It was taking all of her willpower not to slap him now. _You're more mature than he is. __Think of the consequences_, she tried telling herself. _You'll get detention, and that won't look good on your record._

Len continued. "But unfortunately, I only hook up with girls."

On second thought, detention wasn't _that_ bad of a consequence.

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

"Has anyone seen Rin?" Gumi asked as she struggled carrying a full bucket of paint to the stage. "It's not like her to be this late."

"She texted me that she would be bringing Len to help," answered Gakupo, who was helping Luka fix the wires connected to the lighting. Gumi looked on with some jealousy, wishing that she had someone like that to help her when she needed it. _No point in being jealous,_ she chided herself. _It's no__t like painting's that difficult of a task anyway._ The new completely blank stage backdrop, however, gave her some doubts.

"So he's the one who ruined our set," Kaito mused thoughtfully while reorganizing the props scattered on the floor back to their original positions.

"Hold on, you mean _the _Len Kagamine?" Gumi asked Kaito in disbelief.

"If you're referring to the Len Kagamine who spends his free time ruining theater sets to make out with girls, then yes," answered an exasperated voice.

Walking into the theater was Rin Kagamine, followed by Len Kagamine, who sported a very impressive patch of red on his left cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Rin apologized. "Everyone, this is Len. He'll be our slave for until the rest of the performance."

"So I'm not even high enough to be a member of your club?" Len complained. "How rude."

Rin conveniently ignored the blonde boy. Gumi watched as the club president walked towards the pile of supplies from backstage and effortlessly picked up two buckets of paint, then thrust both cans at Len's face. "These are yours," she said coldly. "You can start by replacing the stage backdrop your fat ass broke."

All four heads in the theater club turned in shock at their normally agreeable president's unusually hostile behavior. Luka shared a concerned glance at Gakupo, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Rin _did _have an aggressive side, but she usually tried to control it. Gumi wondered what Len could've done to ignite her temper.

"To be fair, part of it was Aoki's fat ass," Len defended himself, grudgingly accepting the paint cans. "And why doesn't she have to help you guys?"

"I was considering to report her as well when Principal Hiyama asked me who ruined the set," Gakupo explained. "But the poor girl's been scarred enough. Plus we don't want her to start freshman year with a stained reputation. You on the other hand..."

"And you didn't think _I _had a reputation to maintain?" Len complained.

"Considering that your reputation was terrible to begin with," Rin grumbled.

"Rin," Luka interjected sternly. "We should get working now."

"I'm sorry." Rin bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Rin!" Kaito called. "Can you help me with these props?"

Her face brightened at the sound of Kaito's voice. "Oh, uh- sure, Kaito!" she stumbled on her words as she ran to the other side of the stage to help her friend.

As Gumi began dipping her brush into the pewter gray paint, Len sullenly crouched beside her. _So this is Len Kagamine, huh? _She gave him a thoughtful glance. _He's actually not as good looking as people say. _

It wasn't as if he was unattractive, but the rumors she heard about him gave Gumi the image of a tall, princely looking man. The boy next to her was rather short, not even close to reaching Kaito's height, and he certainly didn't give off the air of someone mature or princely.

"So what am I supposed to do, here?" he asked, holding a bucket of white paint.

"U-uh, it looks like you have the white paint. We're using that later to make the snow in the backdrop..." she faltered. She hated the fact that she couldn't talk to strangers without madly blushing or stuttering. The only people she felt comfortable talking to were Gakupo and Luka, and it took about two weeks for her to start talking to Rin and Kaito comfortably.

Len shrugged and set the white paint bucket aside.

"I guess I can just paint in the same spots where you're painting."

They painted in silence as they colored inside the outline of a city street.

"So, looks like pres has the hots for Shion," Len said casually.

She looked over her left shoulder to see Rin and Kaito putting the props into boxes. Rin was smiling cheekily as Kaito stood a few feet away, wadded a pink scarf into a bundled ball, and threw it into a box.

"W-what makes you think that?" Gumi asked.

"Because if I did the exact same thing, she would be strangling me for not being careful with the props."

"Most people don't know about it..." Gumi admitted quietly. Len's face lit up with surprise, and it wasn't until then when Gumi realized that he was partly joking.

"Wait, so she actually likes him?" he said. She immediately regretted spilling something so personal about Rin to someone she barely knew.

"Uh, please don't tell anyone," she quickly said. Gumi mentally slapped herself in the face. She just confirmed to Len that Rin _did _like Kaito.

"I-I mean," she corrected herself. "They're childhood friends, so of course she would treat you differently than Kaito."

Len didn't seem convinced, but he made no attempt to pry more into the matter. They continued painting the backdrop.

Gumi looked on the two childhood friends with some sympathy. She could tell that Rin made a great effort to hide her crush on Kaito. Kaito himself didn't even know about it. From the first day she joined the drama club with Gakupo and Luka, she could tell that Rin saw Kaito more than a friend. Because the way that she looked at Kaito was the same as the way Gumi looked at Yohio in the past. She felt the heat flare to her cheeks just at the thought of his name.

_We're just the same,_ she thought. _Stuck in a hopeless unrequited love_.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I think we did enough work for today," Rin announced as she admired the progress they've made. "Good job, guys! If we keep working like this, we'll be able to fix the set in no time."

She closed the doors to the theater room and smiled in satisfaction. Gakupo and Luka had repaired the lighting of the stage, and the props had been all cleaned up and sorted to their proper place. They still had to paint the set and repair the sound system, but it soothed Rin that her friends were so hardworking towards this.

Rin started walking down the street towards home. She couldn't help but wish that Kaito hadn't moved to a house on the other side of town. She missed the days when they were neighbors and walked home from school together. It got pretty lonely to walk alone. It was nice to have some time to think to herself, but sometimes she wished that she could have someone to talk to and laugh with at times like these...

"I didn't know you walked this direction," a male voice called. Rin jumped a little in surprise. She turned around only to see Len walking towards her.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, I live pretty far away from school. My house is right pretty close to the library."

"The one next to the ramen shop and cafe?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. Rin started walking, only to find Len walking right next to her.

"I live near there, too," he said. "How come I never realized that..."

"I stay after school usually," Rin explained. "And I usually don't stop by at make-out corner before I go home," she added snidely.

He winced a bit at the statement. "How do you know about that?" he mumbled.

"_Everyone _knows. Plus, it's not like teachers bother checking the space between the locker rooms anyway." She vaguely remembered the scarring moment she stumbled upon Len and Miku messily kissing each other against the girls locker room.

"Fair enough," he admitted.

"Actually, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't hit on anyone in the drama club today," she muttered.

"Eh, the Gumi girl looked like she was going to cry every time I talked to her." Before Rin could defend her friend's social awkwardness, he added. "But that Luka chick was pretty hot. Her body's pretty damn fine, too."

"Back off, she likes Gakupo," she immediately said.

"I can change that," he replied suggestively.

She stopped walking. "That's _low_," she spat. "Trying to destroy honest love with your own superficial one."

"But how do you know she likes Gakupo honestly? Do you know if Gakupo even likes her back?" he shot back. "Do you even know what honest love is?"

"Any kind of love would be more honest than yours. And it's not like _you_ know what love is, either." Her voice was trembling as she clutched her school bag and looked away from him.

He didn't respond. When Rin turned to look at him, she saw him looking at the ground. His trademark smirk was gone, as was his usual cocky expression. He, too, was squeezing the strap of his school bag, hands shaking.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "It's a sore topic for me. I didn't mean to make you ma_—_"

"What are you apologizing for?" he interrupted. "You're completely right."

They continued walking down the street in complete silence. A few minutes later Len started to talk again.

"Is it because of Shion?" he asked. There was no childish immaturity in his voice.

"What?"

"That you don't like talking about love." His face was still completely serious.

"He likes Miku anyway..." she mumbled dejectedly. "He asked me to help him ask her out since I'm in the same class as she is." She wondered why she was telling him all of this.

"Oh." The absence of his arrogant behavior unnerved her.

"But that's not the reason why," she said. "It's something a lot more stupid, so it's fine."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I'm fine just being friends with him," she said shakily, but Len didn't look very convinced. Rin herself didn't look so convinced. "It's not like he's obligated to like me back, anyway."

"I see..." he merely said.

_It's strange how I'm talking to him of all people about this. _She giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice sounding faintly worried.

"Nothing," she assured him. "It's just that I didn't think I would ever talk about my unsuccessful love life to you of all people. It feels kind of strange, that's all."

He nodded.

"Plus, I didn't think that you could ever be this quiet," she teased. "It feels pretty strange_—_"

"Would you rather have me talk more?" he asked. "Does my voice turn you on that much?"

"You wish." Rin rolled her eyes. "But like I was saying, it's feels weird when you don't talk as much, but at the same time it feels nice to have a half intelligent conversation with you." A faint smile graced her face.

She turned left. "That's my house," she said, pointing. "Sorry you had to listen to me ranting so much," she added abashedly.

"If you treat me to ramen tomorrow, maybe I'll forgive you," he suggested.

"No way, I'm not wasting my money on you," she said, closing the front door.

_Maybe that was a bit too mean, _she thought.

She opened the door again and saw Len a few feet away from the house.

"Thanks a lot!" she shouted, before quickly closing her door.

Her mother asked her about the boy she was walking with at dinner, and she laughed in response. "He's a new member of the drama club," she told her mother.

* * *

**Len's POV**

He typed up the four letters in the familiar Google search bar and clicked on the second link. The following popped up on his page:

**Love** (noun)

_1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person_

_2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection_

_3. sexual passion or desire_

_4. a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart_

"So that's what love is..." he said to himself. He stared at the third definition, the one he most identified with. "_Sexual passion or desire_."

Rin's words ran through his mind again. "_It's not like you know what love is, either,_" she said.

Len didn't know whether to feel triumphant that he _did _know what love is and experienced it or ashamed that the love that he experienced was what seemed to be the most superficial type of love.

But the other definitions bothered him as well. Affection could mean anything.

He shut his laptop and plopped on his bed. Either society skewed the definition of love to unattainable expectations, or the online dictionary just did a terrible job at defining words.

He couldn't get the conversation with Rin out of his mind. From the minute she reprimanded him on the first day of school for being late, he saw her as a boring individual, just another person to ruin his fun.

He never expected her to be... He couldn't even describe her. From today, he learned that she was short-tempered (his cheek was red even two hours after she slapped him) and even a little immature (if her treatment of him was anything to go by).

The image of her laughing warmed his heart a bit. _It's funny how she managed to laugh even after talking about Kaito_. Her laughter surprised him—she never laughed like that in class. The most her classmates ever got out of her was a small polite smile. _  
_

His phone vibrated, leaving the preview of a text on the lock screen. Len picked up the phone to see a message from Sonika.

**"Hey, party at my house Saturday. parents are out of the house, so all the bedrooms are free to use, if you know what I mean ;)"**

Len stared at the message for a long time. It wasn't something new, he got messages like this all the time. The parties weren't really that exciting, once you went to one you went to all of them. Big house, lots of booze, loud music, and it always ended with Len waking up naked in bed with some girl he barely talked to at school. To Sonika's credit, they were a good way to waste time.

Sexual passion or desire. Was that really the type of love he wanted to have?

"Stupid Rin," he grumbled. "Making me have doubts about my sex life." He turned off the bedroom lights, the only thing that lit up his large house, and curled up in bed.

**So... how was that bonding moment? I'm planning to have a lot more, so don't worry.**

**I'm thinking of having a person to get in the way of Rin and Len's (not yet) budding romance because everyone loves a good love triangle. So who do you think should get in Rin's way of being with Len? Put your opinions in the reviews and say whether or not this character should have redemption, have a tragic backstory, or just stay outright bitchy. Or, should this character be a nice love rival?**

**I also need more cute bonding ideas, so feel free to put in your ideas, too. **

**And one last question to the readers: how do you define love? Is it something that cannot be described well enough by a dictionary, or is it a simple definition exaggerated by humankind?**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review/fav/follow this fic!**

**Autumn**


End file.
